charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Daren
name: Katie Daren age: 28 birthdate: July 22nd, 1992 species: witch occupation: potions teacher affiliation: good sexual orientation: straight powers: Invisibility, Solarkinesis, Invisible Force Field History Katie Daren was born on a warm July morning. Her mother and father were loving to her. They already had two children, a girl and boy, who were a lot older than Katie; however they loved her just the same. As a baby, Katie was quick to walk and talk. She was around her older siblings and wanted to be one of the gang, so she had to catch up with them. When she was seven, her sister took her into the town they lived in to get her ears pierced. It was one of her most cherished memories. She got her ears pierced and then, her and her sister, met up with her brother and they went for lunch and then to the arcade in town. Their parents had been away at a teacher/parent conference at Magic School (which all the children attended). When they got home, the whole family enjoyed their family night, watching movies and ordering in pizza. It was a perfect day for Katie. Later that month sadly Anna and John were involved in an accident. Their car had skidded off the road when they hit some black ice. Their mother and father died on impact. Katie was sent to live with her grandmother, her brother and sister too. However her brother and sister were older, and soon moved out and on to their adult lives. Education Katie learned all so could about potions, she loved that side of the powers she had. She liked that her mother was good at them, and it made her feel close to her mother. As for Katie's actual power, she had shared it with her father. She loved that she had connections with her parents. From time to time she saw her brother and sister. When she was 17, she asked her Gran if she could leave Magic School and attend normal high school. She attended out of hours classes to up keep her potions, but that was the only one she attended after starting mortal school. She attended Woodrow Wilson High School in Washington D.C. She quickly adapted to life out of the magical community, loving the people who seemed to welcome her, maybe it was something about the 'new' girl that just got her new classmates excited. Katie got rather good grades - considering she hadn't really focused on them in magic school. She ended up with GPA or 3.3. When she turned 18, Katie moved out of her Grandmother’s house and went to college. Whilst there she still up kept her studies in witchcraft, however she also studied history and archeology. She loved archeology. It was perfect for her. She went around the world and excelled in her studies. She discovered witches in the countries she visited as well and not only helped uncover ancient civilizations, but improved her potions by learning for the cultures she visited. She came back to America for her graduation of her university course. Job When she returned, Katie's Grandmother told her that the Magic School was looking for a trainee potions teacher. With her knowledge of other magics, she was asked to come and teach the children at the school. She is young and the elders think that the kids will associate with her. She took them up on their offer as Katie wanted to start planting roots and teaching others what she has been learning. Every summer she vowed to go traveling to learn more. After taking up the position she took a year and a half to be ready to take over from the previous potions teacher. She was 26 when she took over. When she was 27, she headed to meet the family for a family dinner. On entering the house of her sister and brother-in-law, she was thrown back by an unseen force. Katie had walked in just as evil had attacked the house. She was knocked against the wall and quickly went invisible. She saw a woman and two men torturing her sister. Katie saw her brother-in-law dead on the floor and her brother was being held off the ground by the evil witch. She sent her newly acquired wave to knock out the demons and witch, however she was weak after the blast that knocked her down. She became visible again and a fight ensued. Whilst Katie had killed the first demon, the second fatally wounded her brother. Her sister had killed him but Katie was then held by the witch. Marie charged at her and freed her sister, however in doing so she gave her own life. This is something to which Katie still feels incredibly guilty about. Katie went back to her job at Magic School after a term off (the fall to winter term), however that said she is there to gain knowledge to help her go and revenge her sibling's death as she isn't sure the evil witch died. She is sure that the right potion is the key. What Katie is about to find out however is that in fact her niece will be under her care, not her niece's other aunt and uncle (who are mortal but have children of their own). Category:Magical Adults Category:Teachers